Twilight Dreams
by TwilightLink-Midna
Summary: New Darkness has appear. Now Link must defeat the darkness and end the troubles of twilight for good.
1. Chapter 1 : Dark Dreams

Twilight Dreams

By Jonathan

Aka TwilightLink-Midna

Chapter One Dreams of Darkness

Their was a land known as the Twilight Realm. Home to the tribe banished from the land of Hyrule. This tribe was mere shadows of the land of Hyrule. The realm of twilight was now peaceful again since the evil king of twilight Zant was defeated. Now their peaceful ruler Midna, ruled the realm of Twili. However…. In the Palace fighting broke out. "

We will not stand back and let you take over the realm of Twilight." Said the General. He holds his sword in his hand and prepare to battle. "Is that so? Then we will bring you down" said a man in armor. His name is unknown but they all call him "The Dream Destroyer"

"Bring it on.'' Said the General. "With pleasure." Said Dream Destroyer. Then he raises his hand and a whole army march up to the gates. "Attack and destroy these fools!" he shouted and the army of warriors called Darknuts walk up to the main gate. They attack wildly, swing their swords and shoot arrows at the enemy. "Retreat. Our Queen must know about this!" shouted the General as the were attack by the Darknuts. Then the General and three of his best men run to the palace doors. But before they can reach the gates, his three men fall on the ground dead. The General look around and saw Dream next to him. But that was all he see before the blade sink into his flesh, and he collapse on the ground dead.

"Now to advance to the Queen." Said Dream. Midna however was already forming a portal that can send her to the light world. Thirty minutes later Dream burst through the door and into the throne room.

"What. We is Midna?'' stammered Dream. "Clever girl. But I am in control now." Said Dream. Then he let out a laugh and sits down in throne.


	2. Chapter 2: Link and Midna's Warning

Twilight Dreams

By Jonathan

Aka TwilightLink-Midna

Chapter Two: Link's Warning: Link suddenly awoke with a start. He looks around, but nothing was there. Link put his head back down onto the wet grass. One Year after all that happened. Link saved twilight by defeating three dungeons for Fused Shadows. Midna was an old friend of his who needs the Fused Shadows so she can defeat the evil king called Zant. Zant assaulted on Link and Midna after obtaining the third Fused Shadow. When Link recovers the master sword, he fights his way for information about the Mirror of Twilight. He found it but it was broken, so he was send to three more dungeons for the Mirror Shards. Finally he fights Zant and discovers who was behind all this. Ganondorf. Link defeated Ganondorf and restore peace back to Hyrule. But what about his dream? It show Midna's people being overthrown by an army called the Dream Clan. Link pushed this thought out of his head and walk to Ordon Village.

"Hi Link. Wanna help herding today?'' said a man. He was tall and muscular but too lazy to round the goats in himself.

"I am just going to have some tea with Mayor Bo and go to bed." Said Link.

Link felt guilty to turn down his friend but he just has more important business to do.

"Hello Link. Come inside. The tea is ready." Said Mayor Bo. Mayor Bo was a big man who has a daughter name llia. He walked inside and put down a kettle.

"So what's this big important business Mayor Bo" said Link.

"Well im going to retire and leave you mayor of the city." Said Mayor Bo happily.

"What! Already? Sure." Said Link excitedly.

"Good. Im just going to do a few last things and you will be in charge.'' Said Mayor Bo as he sips some tea.

"Well Link. It is getting late. You should go home now." Said Mayor Bo. He was looking at the sky uneasily.

"OK. Bye Mayor Bo. Do not forget to say hi to llia for me." Said Link. As he walk back home he saw something unusual. An armored man was walking around the forest.

"Intruder! This land now belongs to the Dream Clan!" shouted the Darknut. Then it ran at Link.

"What! I need to get home fast!" shouted Link. As the darknut run toward Link, he grabbed out a bow.

"Oh no." said Link as he dodge the flying arrows. Finally Link arrived at his house. "Come back! You are making me do this by force!" shouted the Darknut. But Link already slams the door of his house and locked it. Link hurry to the chest that he keeps his adventure things in….

After a few minutes Link was prepared for battle. Wearing his Hero's Clothes and holding his sword in his hand he feels much braver. As the Darknut broke down the door Link held his sword ready. Just as it was about to swing, Link stabbed with it and his sword cut through the darknut.

"Im calling for backup." Shouted the Darknut and then he took out a horn. He blew into it and a portal appeared.

"What! No way! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Link and he was pulled into the portal…..

Meanwhile, Midna was in Hyrule Field.

"How did they find us?" said Midna.

"My Queen shall we stop here" said one of Midna's guards.  
"Yes. Let's camp for the night" said Midna. The survivors of Twili set up camp. Midna said goodnight to everyone and then went inside her own tent. She lay down in the blankets and falls asleep….. Then she was awoken by a large explosion.

"What was that!" examined Midna. Then she pokes her head out of her tent and she saw half of the camp on fire….

"We have come for you." Said the Darknuts who set the explosion.

"No way!" shouted Midna, but it was no use. She was grabbed by two Darknuts and being dragged out of camp.

"Let me go" said Midna. But it was no use. She was being dragged away. Her last sight of the camp was when she disappears underneath a portal. Somehow both Link and Midna are going to the same place.


	3. Chapter 3: Brainwash

Twilight Dreams

By: Jonathan

Aka: TwilightLink-Midna

Chapter Three: The Brainwash: A portal appears in the Twilight Realm's sky. Link and three Darknuts appeared on the rocky ground. Link saw the Twilight Realm's city appear. But there is no one near.

"Where am I going?" Link said. Link was walking to the huge palace in the background.

"You're going to see out master. He wants to speak with you" said the Darknut. As he led Link to the gates, Link saw another group of people coming.

But when he looks closely he recognizes that Midna was walking toward the palace too.

"You got the prisoners too. Good job" said one Darknut from the other group.

"Yep. Now let's go up to the palace and meet our king" said the Darknut.

"Alright. The king will find what he wants." Said the other Darknut.

The Darknuts dragged Link and Midna into the Palace of Twilight. As they pass the corridors, Link thought of something. He needs Midna's help though.

"Well here we go. The king's chamber." Said one Darknut. Then the group walks through the heavy door and into the throne room.

"Well done my minions. You will be rewarded later. First let me have a chat with them." Said a cold male voice.

"Who are you?" asked Link, as he stepped into the throne room. He looks up and saw a man dressed in black armor.

"The names Dream. Now lets have our little chat." Said the man. Then he beckoned the darknuts to drag walk further into the huge room.

"Yes my majesty." Said the Darknut, and they walk even closer to the man in the throne. As they walked up to the throne there was an uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"Can we receive our reward now?" said the darknut hopefully. Then he and the other Darknuts walk even closer to the throne.

Dream looks a little annoyed by the darknuts. "Yes. You may receive your reward now." Said Dream, looking dangerous.

"Thank you my king. Now…." Said the darknut but that was all he can say before Dream let out a wave of dark energy and wipe the life out of him.

"What. Attack!" shouted the one darknut as he watches his leader's body fall onto the ground. Then he pulled out his sword, and charge at Dream.

But before he can even reach him he was hit by a wave of dark energy. He let out a weak breathe and fall onto the ground dead.

Then Dream fire three more blast of dark energy, and the Darknuts fall onto the ground dead.

The last remaining darknut was running away, before Dream at super fast speed, and stabbed him through the chest.

Blood drip from the sword and the corpse, and cause a puddle of blood on the ground. Dream pull his sword out of the body and let the corpse fall onto the ground.

"Well then shall we continue." Said Dream coolly. Then he walked back to his throne and look at Link and Midna.

"Yes now, what do you want us for." Said Link nervously. He looked up and looks at the man who slaughtered six darknuts just for asking a question.

"I need you to join my ranks, and take out Hyrule." Said Dream. He was looking hopeful, but he still didn't hide the hunger for power.

"You're insane. I will join your rank." Said Midna who was next to Link. She looked worried and shocked at the same time.

"Well too bad. You will join no matter what." Said Dream. The he raised his hand and point them at Link and Midna.

"What are you going to do?" Said Midna. She now looked frightened. Midna took a step back and looked at Link.

"Now you will join my army and destroy Hyrule!" shouted Dream and he fire two bolts of darkness at Link and Midna.

At once Link can feel the darkness controlling him. Then a laugh broke out somewhere and Link fall on the ground.

Midna fell next to him and she blacked out. Now its Link's turn. He look at the ceiling and blacked out….


End file.
